The present invention relates to a prosthesis permitting both an acoustic stimulation and an electric stimulation of the inner ear in the case of complete neuro-sensorial deafness.
A number of techniques have already been proposed for producing electric stimulations of the inner ear, and in particular co-called "membranous" techniques in which an electrode is applied on the round window of the inner ear.
Such an electrode is secured by various methods employing in particular a biological glue, a resorbable spungy product, or fragments of muscular tissues. This manner of fixing is never exempt from displacement so that there is a considerable risk of ineffectiveness of the implanted device.
It should be added that anatomical variations of the round window often require adaptations of the surgical technique.